Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 1$. $9$ $y$ $^2 + 6$ $x$ $ - 4$
Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $1$ for ${x}$ $ = 9{(6)}^2 + 6{(1)} - 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(36) + 6{(1)} - 4 $ $ = 324 + 6 - 4 $ $ = 326$